CHALLENGE STORIES
by Dusk - BlackWarGreymon X
Summary: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. PLEASE READ THIS MESSAGE.


Hello fan viewers. I'm afraid I have bad news. My laptop had been crashed and most of my story documents for fanfiction are gone. I only managed to save the progressing chapter of Remnant's Defender to the fanfiction website before the laptop's system crashed. There was one document I most regretted not to save was the third yet progressing chapter of Transformers Prime: The Flame of Hope. I'm afraid that story will be delayed till I restore the chapter right like it was before. Fortunately, the Remnant's Defender is still continuing and it will be one of my main focuses to write its chapters.

And, I have an announcement to fan viewers and authors. I came up with ideas I like to share to all of you. Yes, I'm challenging you with these story challenges. But here's a big question. Can you accept and accomplish these challenges? Here is the list of stories that you can adopt these ideas into fanfiction.

* * *

Omnitrix Effect – Mass Effect & Ben 10 crossover (No Harem)

Rated - M

Cast:

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson and Tali'Zorah

Sheppard (M or F) and (one of the characters of Mass Effect in romance with the Commander)

Plot: After the events of Diagon's defeat, Professor Paradox approached Ben and gave him a dire mission that life from alternate universe is in danger of extinction. When Paradox sent Ben and his new partner, Rook, to the universe of Mass Effect, our hero must learn to accept things that are definitely not use to him, especially over one important factor: his superior and his new teammates are all trained killers. Does Ben's arrival change the fate of Mass Effect and change the views between organics and synthetics. However, our hero had been followed by his three arch nemeses: Khyber, Albedo and…Vilgax (It took place in beginning of ME1 to the end of ME3.)

* * *

SPD Effect: Robo Knight – Mass Effect & Power Rangers crossover (No Harem)

Rated - M

Cast:

Robo Knight and Tali'Zorah (Friendship, not Romance)

Sheppard (M)/ New Shadow Ranger and one of the female characters of Mass Effect (in romance with the Commander)

Plot: After Grum and Omni's defeat because of the Space Patrol Delta, the galaxy was now in peace. That is until that SPD had found a lost device, Mass Relay, that led to another galaxy with new different races and made first contact with the Migrant Fleet. After SPD allied with the Quarians and trying to be neutral with the Citadel Council, Power Rangers and SPD discovered a horrifying evil in Council's galaxy. Can Power Rangers SPD stop these new enemies called Saren and the Reapers who threatens the life of the universe? And, in the same fateful day, our certain robotic hero rises from his slumber again and joins the SPD to save lives and protect environments in Robocop style. His name is…Robo Knight.

Robo Knight's Prime Directives (credit to Rougamaru's comment in youtube)

#1: Serve The Fandom's Trust

#2: Protect the innocent

#3: Uphold environmental laws

#4: Never oppose an SPD officer

* * *

Climax Tail: Kamen Rider Den-O – Fairy Tail & Kamen Rider Crossover (No Harem)

Rated - T

Cast:

Ryotaro/ Den-O and Erza Scarlet

Momotaros

Urataros

Kintaros and Mirajane

Ryuutaros and Wendy (Friendship, not Romance)

Sieg and Lucy

Plot: Long time ago, the fate of Earthland has changed. In the future, time itself lead to the end of every sentient being. Now in the middle of the present, the time to reach the crossroads has come as Team Natsu and 1 unluckiest mage, plus 5 Imagins' fight to change fate itself. Ryo's bad luck always get him and his friends in trouble, Momo is so hotheaded that rivals Natsu's, Ura is a perverted turtle who is smoother than Loke, Kin's strength had made Elfman cry in manly tears, Ryuuta's childish antics and dances always bring the fun in the guild, and Sieg…being so prince-y. How can Fairy Tail handle their new family members who were chaotic yet funniest gang ever? And there were be fire, fishes, alcohols, coffees, strawberry cakes and…PUDDING!

* * *

Rosario + Titanzilla: King of Kaiju Shifters – Godzilla & Rosario + Vampire Crossover

Rated - M

Cast:

OC and Moka (Inner and Outer only)

Tsukune and Harem

Plot: The story took place when an evil advanced terrorist organization, called Nightmare Myth, who were aware the existence of Yokai and other supernatural creatures, wants to protect their planet from alien invasions, hostile monsters (especially Kaiju and Fairy Tale) and their rival enemies. They had one goal that can revolutionize their mankind and conquer their own world…By creating a bio-engineered army of soldiers who had an ability to transform into the most powerful class of Yokai, XX-Class Monsters or…KAIJU. They're first test subject was a kidnapped infant, an orphan who lost his parents because of the same terrorist organization. He (due to having a perfect gene pool) was experimented in a lab to become the first Kaiju Shifter and weapon by injecting him not just Yoki energy and radiation, also the blood of the most powerful Kaiju who considered himself a God: Godzilla. And it was success. However, there had been an incident when a water-based Kaiju attacked an oil-rig platform/ secret base that once contained the first Kaiju Shifter, losing Nightmare Myth's prize weapon in the process. Fortunately, the boy infant was rescued by two fairy priestesses (Heisi Series) who were loyal to Mothra. The fairies brought the KS infant to Monster Island, home of Earth-Defender Kaiju Monsters, especially the home of Godzilla. Mothra and the fairies had introduced the human-kaiju hybrid to King Kaiju himself. When they told him how the terrorists forcibly bio-engineered this baby of his own blood, Godzilla was furious and disgusted for these humans had manipulated the laws of nature once again (especially they stole and misused HIS BLOOD!) and committed an unforgiving crime to one of their own. Godzilla questioned Mothra and her servants why they showed the KS infant to him, and their answer definitely caught him off-guard. They were offering Godzilla, the Force of Nature, King of all Kaiju Monsters, and savior and destroyer of humankind, to RAISE a BABY BOY. Before he protests, Mothra convinced the King by stating the facts that boy no longer have family because the cruelty of selfish humans and KS infant needs a parent of their kin, which the only member was Godzilla due to his blood flowing in the baby's veins. Godzilla was skeptical at first until he noticed the infant's innocence. The boy was without a parent or guardian, there were no else except him to take care this hybrid. When Godzilla thought about the terrorists had failed to raise this boy into their ambitious tool of destruction and no doubt creating more Kaiju Shifters, that's what clicked him. If he raises this boy, he can also train him to become most powerful Kaiju Shifter in existence. Yes, Nightmare Myth's Kaiju Shifters will be no match against the hybrid of Godzilla and human they ironically created. And…Godzilla will get a chance to experience what is like to have family. Godzilla accepted the KS infant as his own son and agreed Mothra's another offer to let her fairies teach the boy all the knowledge between humans, Yokai and other supernatural. Godzilla wants his son not just being the hard-core strongest Kaiju Shifter, also being clever, calculative, and knowledgeable warrior (especially he learns all strengths and weaknesses of Yokai, humans, Kaiju and others). Then no one can match his son except Godzilla himself. The universe will know to respect and fear Titanzilla, Son of Godzilla and strongest Kaiju Shifter there is.

Ranks

S-Class: Vampires and Kitsunes.

X-Class: Incomplete form (of Kaiju Shifters). Their halt-transforming size are larger than humans and Yokai in disguise.

XX-Class: Complete form (of Kaiju Shifters). Their true powerful form that has the same size of a Kaiju.

* * *

Knight of Harmony: Element of Honor – Power Rangers & My Little Pony Crossover (No Harem)

Rated - M

Cast:

Rag Chevalier/ Koragg the Knight Wolf and Princess Luna/ Nightmare Moon

Catastros and Applejack

Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry

Plot: What if there were never SIX elements of Harmony Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have found from the Tree of Harmony? Only Seven. The seventh artifact is called Element of Honor. How Twilight and her friends find the wielder of Element of Honor in order to stop Nightmare Moon? However, they didn't realize that Nightmare Moon wasn't the only one banished before she was freed from her prison. There was a new threat, an ancient evil longer before Celestia and Luna were born, who revealed their existence to everypony and other sentient creatures. Their goals were to conquer the world and bring it into total darkness, without sunlight and moonlight. They are worse than putting Nightmare Moon, Discord, Tantabus, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra and Tirek combined. They called, the Forces of Darkness. Master Octomus, Supreme Leader of Darkness, sent his stallion warrior to start their conquest and order him to eliminate anyone who deems a threat to the Master. When Mane Six and Nightmare Moon encountered Octomus' powerful servant, they were very shocked that unicorn knight called Koragg is strong with Element of Honor. But most shocking pony was Nightmare Moon because she learned a horrifying truth about Koragg when she recognized him. It was her first and lost childhood friend/crush, who was presumed dead and seemed to have no memories of her. And he is her enemy (and enemy to Mane Six) and destined to stop her. Can the pony entity of the Moon bring back her love interest she knew, or Koragg will forever be slave to the Master of Darkness?

Picture of Koragg being a unicorn from MLP by Fly-Sky-High in Deviant Art ( art/Koragg-the-Timberwolf-Pony-Knight-306291477)

* * *

Ghost Rider DXD: Spirit of Maelstrom – Naruto, Ghost Rider & Highschool DXD Crossover

Rated - M

Cast:

Naruto Blaze Uzumaki and Raynare (single pair only)

Issei and Harem

Dormammu (main antagonist)

Plot: Raynare thought her mission was simple. She supposed to get real close her human target in order to watch him and kill him if he deems a threat to Fallen Angels while her comrade takes care that pervert Issei. She thought he was nothing special like other pathetic humans. However, her opinion of him had changed when Raynare asked him to be her boyfriend and he rejected at first. Raynare has never been reject before until now, and her shock increased when the human offers her his friendship for not just to get know each other, he found her curious and interesting. Still on her mission, Raynare accepted it. During in their time, she learned 'Naruto' was blunt and full of energy but he was also charming and very caring human. It is rare to find a human who has pure heart that radiates like a sun. Despite her mission, Raynare couldn't help but attracted to him and wonder herself of being romantic relationship with Naruto instead being friends. She will find that answer when she wings it, no pun intended. But Raynare didn't realize she's socializing with human-demon-spirit hybrid who keeps Earth and Supernatural worlds balance by eliminating enemies that threatens peace and harmony. Any unfortunate soul will be burn by Spirit of Vengeance's hellfire.

* * *

Ultimate Ranger: Jungle Fury - Naruto, Power Rangers Jungle Fury & Ultimate Spider-Man Crossover (No harem)

Rated - M

Cast:

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki/ Jungle Fury Red and Ava Ayala/ White Tiger

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man and Mary Jane

Sai/ Jungle Fury Blue and Ino Yamanaka/ Jungle Fury Yellow

Kakashi Hatake/ Jungle Fury Wolf

Gaara/ Jungle Fury Rhino

Sasuke Uchiha/ Black Lion Warrior and Sakura Haruno/ Green Chameleon Warrior

Hiruzen Sarutobi/ previous master and original mentor of Pai Zhuq academy

Dai Shi (main antagonist)

Plot: For over 10,000 years, the spirit of a pure evil known as Dai Shi has been locked away and safely guarded by the Pai Zhuq, the "Order of the Claw," a secretive Kung Fu clan. But now, evil has escaped and Pai Zhuq has selected their three top members to fight this evil. Sasuke, Sai and Ino were picked, but Sasuke turned out to be a bad choice and Naruto, a cub was to take his place. Sasuke tried taking the container holding Dai Shi. It accidentally opened, Dai Shi killed Master Sarutobi and took over Sasuke's body. Dai Shi is doing everything, and anything that he can, along his loyal minion Sakura and an army of undead, the Rinshi so he can take over the world and have animals rule by starting New York. Spider-Man, his team and S.H.I.E.L.D. cannot stop them. However, the three chosen students were sent to find a new master, Kakashi, and he gave them gift to become Power Rangers. They are the Earth's only hope to stop the army of animal spirits from overtaking the human world.

* * *

Dragonaut: The Maelstrom - Naruto & Dragonaut: The Resonance Crossover (No harem)

Rated - M

Cast:

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki/ Asura Dragon (human-dragon hybrid) and Toa/ Album Dragon (Original dragon from Thanatos) and Naruto's Resonance partner

Gio/ Earth-made dragon created by Kazuki Tachibana (donor) and ISDA

Obito Uchiha/ Indra Dragon (Original dragon from Thanatos and main antagonist) and Rin (human)/ Obito's deceased Resonance partner

Minato Namikaze (human) and Kushina Uzumaki/ Rozu Dragon (Original dragon from Thanatos) and Minato's Resonance partner

Plot: 20 years prior to the story's beginning, an asteroid headed for Earth, which is dubbed Thanatos, becomes temporarily stagnant in Pluto's orbit. Now, in order to avoid Earth's impending destruction, the International Solarsystem Development Agency (ISDA) works on the "D-Project", and secretly creates weapons called "Dragons" after finding a dragon egg under the ocean. However, they soon find out that the asteroid is not their only threat, as powerful, destructive dragons from Thanatos came on Earth and Plant-zombie Dragons created by an mysterious, evil organization called the Akatsuki who wants to control the human world.

After witnessing what looks like a murder by a strange creature, Naruto Kamishina, a lonely 18-year-old boy who lost his adoptive family in a shuttle accident two years ago, gets involved with the ISDA and their efforts to battle the dragons from Thanatos and Plant-zombie Dragons from Akatsuki. Helping him is Toa, a mysterious girl who saves him from falling to his death after the creature attacks him.

As they delve deeper into the mysteries of the dragons, Naruto and Toa encounter new friends and enemies, and also develop a closer relationship. And they unfold big secrets like discovering Naruto's lost half-dragon heritage and the masked man, called himself Madara, who was responsible of Naruto's biological parents' deaths and the leader of the Akatsuki. With an ability to change into a powerful dragon nicknamed Asura, Naruto and his friends must stop Madara who's planning take everyone's free will on Earth by releasing a Dragon God Entity from the moon and used them both to activate Infinite Tsukuyomi in order to bring "peace" on the human world.

Naruto's dragon form is Shinegreymon X antibody created by dragonnova52, Obito's dragon form is like Naruto's but in black with crescent moon on his tail instead of the sun, and Kushina's dragon form is Black Rose Dragon from Yu Gi Oh 5Ds.

And I like to add that I'm planning to make a opening trailer for this story to show the plot. To make sure if one of the writers sense the plot before adopting it.

* * *

Well, that is all stories I came up with for now. I know you wondering why can I just write them myself. There are reasons. One, it is obvious I'm focusing on Remnant's Defender and Transformers Prime: Flame of Hope. And two, I want to share these stories to be adopt just in case anything happens to me like if I died in accident. It could happen anytime without knowing. Those stories meant for fanfiction and I can't let these ideas die with me. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the challenges and good luck.


End file.
